Yandere Shota
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: It's the end of the school year and you're staying at the Kagamines house! But something happens with a certain shota... Lenxreader


Authors Note: Please excuse any stupid spelling/grammar mistakes. Im writing this on an Ipod. Len Fangirl Club for life! 3

* * *

The bell rings signaling the end of the school year. You just finished 8th grade and will be moving on to high school soon. You wait outside your locker for your best friend, Rin Kagamine. A few minutes later she shows up, her bow bouncing on her head and her blue eyes huge with excitement.

"_!" Rin exclaims "Cmon! Lets get out of here and go home!"

Rin grabs your hand and literally drags you out of the school building.

"Rinnnnn slow down..." you whine

"Oh don't be such a baby. We're at your house."

Sure enough, you were at your house. Your parents were standing on the front porch waiting for you.

"Ah, _ your home!" says your mom "I know this is very short notice... but me, your father, and Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine are going for a ten month cruise around the world!"

Your jaw drops.

"What?! How did you afford those tickets and what am I going to do while your gone?!" you shout

" got them from work. You'll be staying with Rin and Len at their house." your father says

"Now_, I know its very sudden but we are leaving tonight. We took care of everything already for you. But sadly we can't give you a key to the house, so you will need to go grab your clothes and anything else you'll need." your mom explains

Rin claps her hands.

"Lets get you packed _-chan!" Rin shouts

Rin takes off into your house with you following meekly behind.

* * *

**With Len**...

Len giggled to himself when he saw you go into your house to pack. Rin and Len knew about the trip already and all the work that came with it for him and his twin.

"For 10 months shes all mine!" Len giggled insanely

Lens parents and your parents were college friends and you have known the Kagamine twins since birth practically.

"After all these years she will be MINE..."

* * *

Back with you and Rin...

You and Rin tossed almost everything you owned that wasn't furniture into bags and suitcases while your parents checked the house.

"Well this should be enough shit to last." Rin said

You nod while grabbing your purse and most of your money from your cash tin.

"I can't believe your parents are trusting 3 fourteen year olds by themselves in their house for 10 months." you say while you zip your purse

"Well none of us are likely to blow the place up and Len dosnt really have many friends so no wild parties." Rin says, putting on a lipstick you left ob your vanity

You snatch the lipstick out of Rin's hand, grab some of your bags, and move into the Kagamine's house.

* * *

Later that night...

You and Rin are watching -insert movie here-. It's about 9pm when Len comes downstairs.

"Hey Len~kun!" Rin calls out

"Hey Len~kun!" you echo

"Ah! Rin~chan and _~sama!" Len says happily "Whatcha watching?"

"-movie title here-, It's pretty good actually, wanna watch with us?" you ask

"Sure! Lemmie get some water first though. You guys want some?"

* * *

With Len...

Len filled 3 glasses with water in the kitchen. Then before he went back into the tv room, he took 2 sleeping pills out of his pocket and dropped them in the glasses for you and Rin. He took the 2 glasses with the dissolved pills in them to you and Rin and went back for his glass.

"Thanks Len~kun." Rin says as you drink the water

A few minutes go by and you start to feel extremely sleepy even though its just after 9. You eventually give into your sleepiness and are out like a light.

Once Len sees you and Rin are asleep, he stands up and walks over to your sleeping form. Len fiddles with your hair for a moment, then picks you up and carries you upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later...

"_~sama..." a very happy yet creepy voice calls out softy "Wake up..."

You open your eyes and find that you are NOT where you fell asleep on the couch. Your in Lens room and he is softy shaking your shoulder.

"L-l-len? How did I get in here?" you ask nervously

Len is sitting VERY close to you on his bed.

"I put you in here." Len said simply, staring at you

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Your silent for a moment. Len Kagamine likes you? You always had a small crush on him but never thought he liked you back.

"Y-y-you like me?" you eventually say

"No. I love you."

Len hugs you tightly and presses his forehead to yous.

"You're all mine now." he says, hugging you even tighter, his eyes staring into yours

It's then you realize his eyes look strange. One pupil is bigger than the other, like a cartoon character that is going crazy. Lens eyes also look hungry somehow, like he is eyeing a prize turkey.

Len lets go of you and you glance around his bedroom. It's then you notice the pictures. On his desk there are a ton of pictures with all the faces cut neatly out of them. Rins 12th birthday party, all the faces are cut out. Except for yours. And Lens.

On the floor, there is something that looks like an old gossip magazine. On the cover, there are the 2 hottest singers getting married except their faces have also been cut off. Replacing the brides head is a picture of you, and replacing the grooms head is a picture of Len.

You stand up, put the magazine on the desk next to what looks like a butchers knife, and make for the door. Before you can turn the handle though, Len stands infront of the door, stopping you from leaving.

"_~sama, you are not leaving. You are all mine now." Len dissolves into insane giggling and backs you into a corner. Then he kisses you with passion.

"Len stop it." you say annoyed

"But I-" Len starts to say before you cut him off

"Is this some kind of sick prank?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"_, I love you!"

"It's probably just a crush Len. Only temporary." you say with a sigh

"It's not though. I really do love you and there will NEVER be anybody else!" Len picks up the knife on the desk "I will kill anybody that gets between you and me! If there is anybody else in your life, I'm going to kill them!"

"...are you sick?"

Len just sits on his bed and mutters something you can't hear.

"I-I-I want to go back to sleep Len." you say softly

Your wrist watch says 1am.

"...ok." Len says "You're still in your school clothes though."

Len walks to his dresser and pulls out a pair of flannel pants and a yellow t-shirt.

"I don't know where Rin put your suitcase, so here."

You take the clothes into the bathroom attached to Lens room and change. Then you go back into Lens room, and trip on something. Luckily you land on the bed. You groan and curl up on the bed, too tired to move from the spot. You fall asleep almost instantly, but you feel a blanket cover you before you slip into dreamland.

* * *

The next morning...

You wake up late. You haven't moved at all during the night. You look to the side and see Len laying on the bed with you.

"Good morning." he says, like he didn't just kidnap you

"I'm going to go look for my suitcase now." you say

"I already got it for you."

Sure enough, your suitcases are sitting in a corner of the room. You get up from the bed and get dressed in the bathroom. When you come out, Len is waiting for you. He is still on his bed, but when he sees you he jumps up and hugs you tight.

"If you ever leave, ill kill them all." he mumbles "Now it's time for breakfast."

You walk downstairs to the kitchen. Rin is at the table eating an orange half heartedly.

"_!" she shouts when she sees you "I swear I didn't know this was going to happen!"

"It's ok Rin."

"Lets just leave now." Rin says

Then Len walks in, his eyes just as weird as they were last night.

"If you leave with _ Rin, I think you will know what will happen." Len says softly, his eyes staring into yours

* * *

Later that night...

It was a pretty boring day. Lunch and dinner were eaten in silence and both meals were served with bananas. You pretty much spent the whole day reading a book you brought from home. At about 10, Rin comes from upstairs and starts playing Mario Kart in the tv room.

"Rin can I play?" you ask

"Sure." she says with a smile "Grab a controller."

You and Rin play a few races, and once you get to the last race in the cup, she starts talking.

"So how do you feel about Len, _?" she asks you

"Well... I really like him... love even, but this whole incident is really weird. Also the fact that he is yandere is also weird."

"Hmm..."

"Rin can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"Uh I... uh..."

You turn to the side and rip the sunglasses off her face.

"Len!" you shout, outraged

Sure enough, it was actually Len dressed as Rin talking to you. He was wearing the sunglasses to hide his oddly sized pupils.

"Y-you love me..?" he says softly

You feel your face burning up. You surprise yourself by giving Len a hug.

"Yes..."

As insane as he was, you still loved him.

"I'm sorry." Len says, his eyes tearing up "Sorry for kidnapping you. I just want to be with you forever..."

And you know what? You wanted to be with Len forever too. He kissed you at that moment. It was the start of something new.


End file.
